Broken
by Jessemudflap
Summary: After Robin left the Teen Titans, Starfire changed. When he returns and sees what he did to her, he will do anything to make her love him again. StRob and some BBRae [ON HOLD]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
This story popped up in my head when I was writing _But I'm Only Human_, so I thought I would write it. I hope you enjoy it. By the way, my best friend helped me with a little of this so give her some credit also.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robin left. After a big fight with Slade, he just decided he was going to leave. But little did he know, he changed the life of a young girl. As they watched Starfire hit her knees sobbing, hate rose in their minds. How could he do this to her? She had loved him so much, depended on him to be there for her and he just left because he thought it was best. He had always thought only of himself, not of others.  
  
Raven felt anger rise as she watched the girl's shoulder shake. She wasn't one for touching, but she kneeled down on the floor, touching Starfire's shoulder. Without thinking, Starfire lunged, crying into Raven's shoulder, blaming herself for Robin's departure. She blamed herself for Robin's weakness. Raven glanced at the three titans watching. Beast Boy got the message and knelt down next to Raven, soothing her the best he could.  
  
Raven watched him comfort her, telling her it would be okay, but she saw hate flash in his eyes as he said Robin's name. But Star didn't believe him. She stood up, with help from Beast Boy and Raven, and walked toward the roof door. It slammed behind her and not long after, a scream of sorrow and pain filled the air of Jump city.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_One year later_  
  
Raven hit the wall, knocking the breath out of her. Cinderblock was at it again, stealing from a high tech factory. And the titans were getting their butt kicked. Beast Boy crouched in front of her, helping her up. Raven stared wide eyed as Starfire took over, bolts of power shooting out of her eyes and hands, more powerful than they had ever seen. She had become stronger since he left. And she had changed. She never smiled, laughed, or did anything, just stayed in the weight room or in her room, never talking unless she had to.  
  
Cinderblock cracked under the pressure, screaming in pain. But Star didn't stop. If anything, the bolts of green became stronger, until he busted into tiny pieces, cement falling around them. Raven covered Beast Boy and herself with her powers while Cyborg protected his head with his hands and Terra threw the rocks with her powers. Starfire just watched as the rocks fell. When all was quite, she glanced at them with dull green eyes that no longer held any joy. "Shall we head home? We are done here."  
  
They watched her walk away. She had barley flown since he had left them, walking most places. Raven was the only one who knew why. She could not feel the joy of flight anymore. And their hate for Robin grew. Beast Boy scratched his head in sorrow. "I know why she is so mad." They all glanced at him, waiting for an answer. Beast Boy looked at the way Starfire had left. "Robin left one year ago today."  
  
Cyborg slammed a hand down, scaring them all. "I hate him! He did this! And all because he was too weak to handle it. He couldn't handle the pressure so he left. I hope he rots. I can't believe I ever thought of him as a leader or a friend." Beast Boy nodded. "I just can't believe he would leave Starfire like that, all alone. She was more close to him than any of us and he knew that, but he still chose to leave. Do you think it was for the better?" Raven scowled. "Maybe, but to Starfire, she would give anything to get him back, though she tells herself she hates him."  
  
Beast Boy sighed. "I just wish he would come back and get Starfire to become, well, Starfire. We already have enough Ravens." Raven glared, stepping closer to him so she was right in front of him. "What?" She said, her voice practically a growl.  
  
Beast Boy gulped. "I . . .uh . . . I didn't mean it like that. I just  
meant I miss her being so happy and joyful. I miss being annoyed by  
it. I just miss the old her." Raven doused her temper, nodding in  
agreement.  
  
"I wonder where he is. I could try to track him, but he probably took his old uniform off, so that won't work. I just don't think he would come back at all, even if he knew he was doing this to her." Raven said, looking around the factory.  
  
"You're wrong. If I would have known I did this to her, I would have stayed." All teens looked in the direction of the voice, but Cyborg found him, glaring hatefully. "You knew you would do this to her. You knew she looked up to you and depended on you. You knew how much she used to care but you were too weak to stay. And now Starfire is never happy. She never smiles or laughs or greets us with love anymore. She's become like Raven, heartless and dreary," Raven glared at Cyborg, but she had to agree, "and all because you left. You don't deserve to see her, but maybe it would be better on her, maybe not."  
  
Robin stepped out of the shadows, his masked eyes drawn together. "She's not like she used to be? She isn't . . ."  
  
Raven glanced at him, disgust flashing in her violet eyes. "No. And you are the cause. She will probably never be the same. Beast Boy tries to get her to smile but she won't. When one of us falls or gets hurt, she doesn't ask if we are okay, she just kills off what ever hurt us, leaving when she's through. She destroyed Cinderblock, Robin. Without regret or compassion. She just kept on until he was destroyed. If anything...she's worse than I am." Said Raven.  
  
Robin swallowed the lump in his throat. His Star was gone. "Could I see her?" Beast Boy kicked at a piece of Cinderblock, glancing up to answer. "If you think it's best then go ahead. But don't be surprised if she kicks you out." The teens headed out, leaving Robin behind. He glanced at the rubble, then followed them out, dreading at what he was going to find.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After he left, Starfire had taken up cleaning. It helped get her mind off him, but she would never go near his room. It hurt too much. On her hands and knees, she scrubbed the kitchen floor. She had done it yesterday, but with Beast Boy and Cyborg, it needed to be cleaned everyday. The lemon scent filled the air, mixing with the floral sent of the carpet fresh she used when she vacuumed. She was still scrubbing when she heard the door open, but she didn't pay attention. She stopped paying attention to the door when she knew he wasn't coming back. Tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them back. She hadn't cried over him in a year and she didn't plan to succumb to it now.  
  
Beast Boy called out her name, and she sat up, only her head visible. And then she saw him. All she could do was stare. Robin watched her, surprise filling his features. She was different. Her bright green eyes were dull, and her red hair was limp, not the vibrant red he remembered. Starfire glanced at the teens, asking calmly, "What is he doing here?" He expected her to scream at him, to throw things at him, but not to be so calm. Cyborg wouldn't even look at him. "He wanted to see you, Star." She stood up, throwing her hip-length hair over her shoulder. She looked him up and down, crossing her arms over her chest. "He has seen me now, he can leave. I have no wish to see him now or ever again." She walked out, her heart breaking at the sight of him. He had grown so much since she last saw him. He had become Nightwing.  
  
Someone touched her shoulder and she expected to see Raven or Beast Boy, but it was Robin who touched her. She wanted to jerk her arm away from his warm grasp, but she would not give him the satisfaction. "What do you want, Robin?" Her voice broke when she said his name, but she swallowed the tears. "Starfire, I . . .I didn't mean to hurt you when I left. I would do anything to take it back. I was stupid and young and wasn't thinking straight when I left."  
  
Starfire took deep breaths, willing the tears to go away. "That was the past of which you cannot change so there is no use wishing for the impossible. You left and that is it. When you leave again, I will feel no different." She gnawed on her bottom lip, staring into the dark hallway, her eyes blank.  
  
Beast Boy, Raven, Terra, and Cyborg stepped outside, though Raven had to drag Beast Boy and Cyborg out by their ears, kicking and screaming.  
  
Back in the tower, Robin turned her around, looking straight into her eyes. He was taller, so he had to look down instead of up. "Starfire, I am so sorry. I've thought about you so much since I left and I will never forgive myself for doing this to you. I thought if I left, I could take Slade down myself but I was wrong. I just made it worse."  
  
"You deserve to feel guilty, but do not expect sympathy from me. I blocked out every feeling I had for you when you left, Robin, so do not expect any response from me." Her eyes were hard, the wall she built around her heart becoming stronger than before. "Now, I wish for you to leave and never come back. If you do not leave, than I will."  
  
He grabbed her shoulder as she walked away and turned, the back of her hand connecting with his jaw and sent him into the wall. Blood filled his mouth but he ignored it.  
  
"Starfire, I'm sorry..."  
  
"As you should be. Your empty words will not change anything, Robin. I am tired of blaming myself for your weakness, and I'm tired of thinking that you will come back. Now that you are here, I see what you have become. You're not the Robin I used to love. Now, I despise you. You are now what you feared. You are what Slade is. Pathetic and weak. Now leave."  
  
"Starfire, I'm not leaving. I want to make everything better."  
  
"Then I am leaving. "He reached out and she growled. "Do not touch me." He drew his hand back, dropping them carelessly at his side.  
  
"Star, is there any way you will forgive me? Is there anything I can do?"  
  
She was quiet and when she spoke, he barley heard her. "The only way for me to forgive you is if you turned back time. Good bye, Robin." With his head bowed, Robin cried. 


	2. It's your turn

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire grabbed the closest thing to her and threw it against the wall. It happened to be a lamp and it shattered against the wall into millions of pieces. All the energy left her and she sunk down onto her bed, her hands folded in her lap. _Why? Why did he have to come back now? Why now when I am not fully over him? When I saw him I felt like a fright train ran through me. I wish... I wish he would just leave and never bother me again. Maybe, if and when he leaves, I will go back to my home planet...but I can't leave the other Titans like that. I will not do what Robin has done. I will not be weak.  
_  
The knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. "Go away. I wish to be alone."  
  
The response was muffled. "Star, it's just me, Raven."  
  
"Oh, I guess you are permitted to enter my bed chamber."  
  
The door slid open and Raven stepped in. Starfire started at the wall, playing with her fingers. When Raven sat down next to her, her eyes never left the wall, but watered. Raven was expecting her to break down, but was surprised when she slammed down a fist. Raven jumped, watching Starfire carefully.  
  
"Why does he have to come back now? Why now, that I am just, and I mean just, starting to forget about him. When he walked back in, all the emotions flooded in. Hate. Regret. Love. It all came back and I hate it. It is not fair that I have to go through this all again. After he left, I would stare at the door, hoping that maybe he would walk through it. But he never did. Until now. The one time I don't want him to."  
  
Raven blinked, her mind calculating how to go about the problem. "I know this isn't like me, but, why don't you give him a chance? I mean maybe you'll forgive him..."  
  
Starfire's eyes glowed green. "Get out." It was just a mere whisper. Raven didn't hear her until she screamed, "I said get out!!"  
  
Raven didn't need to be told twice. She ran out of the room, star bolt flying past her head. When the door closed, Raven took deep breaths. "Damn, what did I say?"  
  
She glanced down at her cape. There was a gaping hold in it. Raven floated back into the main room, glaring at everyone who was there. "I am never doing that again. I almost got killed. Cyborg, it's your turn." Raven held up her cape, staring through the hole, which was still steaming from the bolts.  
  
Cyborg gave a quick prayer and walked into the hallway.  
  
Raven glared at Robin, her eyes glowing a dangerous black. "I wish I could kill you." Beast Boy, who would usually defend Robin, nodded. "I'm with her. I really want to turn into a T-Rex and squish you like a bug, but I don't believe in killing. Even if they are back stabbers." Robin stared at the door to the hallway, wishing he were dead.  
  
Cyborg ran into the room and ducked, Star bolts flying by his head. Luckily the door shut, stopping the star bolts. Cyborg sat up with wide eyes. The only sound he made was a small whimper.  
  
Beast Boy shook his head. "Robin, since she's in a killing mood, maybe you should go in there. I'm sure she getting tired of her old punching bag, so you can be a substitute." Robin glanced at the holes in the wall, which were created by Star's star bolts, and hesitantly walked through the door to the hallway.  
  
Cyborg watched him go, his eyes still wide with fright. "I'll go ahead and make funeral arrangements."


	3. Starfire's pain and curiosity

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Sorry it took so long to update, but we in the middle of painting so...you'll just have to bear with me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Starfire heard the knock at the door, she growled, "Go away!"  
  
"Star?" Robin cracked the door open. "Can we talk?"  
  
"I do not wish to communicate with you. So, I suggest you leave." Starfire looked at the wall to keep from making eye contact with Robin.  
  
"Star, we need to talk, I'm sorry that I left, but I have my reasons." Robin sat next to her on her bed so Starfire got up off the bed and walked to the door.  
  
"Get out, I do not wish to talk to you." Starfire said, pointing to the door.  
  
"Star, I'm not leaving until we talk. You can't do this." Robin said, starting to stand up.  
  
"I can do whatever I want, now you need to go." She turned and glared at him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine then." She brought back her hand and threw star bolt after starbolt at him. He managed to dodge most of them, but one of them slammed him into the wall. "Damn, Star, your strong."  
  
"Will you leave now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Robin, why do you choose to make this more difficult than it has to be? I will kill you without regret."  
  
"Starfire, I know no matter how much you hate me, you won't be able to kill me."  
  
"Would you like to put that theory to the test?" She said, her eyes glowing.  
  
Grunting, Robin pushed himself off the wall, rolling his throbbing shoulder. "Star, I just wanted to apologize. I know it won't help anything, but you need to know that I never meant to hurt-"  
  
She cut him off. "Never meant to hurt me? You did Robin...more than anything, and it is something you and I can never change. No matter what you do Robin; I will never be able to trust you. If you stay, I will always be worried that you will leave me again and that will get in the way of everything. But, if you leave, it will make it hard to stay on earth, so no matter what, I am ruined emotionally."  
  
She lowered her hand, and dropped it at her side. She couldn't bear to stay in the same room with him, so she started to walk out but Robin grabbed her hand and barley dodged her fist again. Instead, he twisted it easily behind her back and grabbed her waist, holding her other arm to her side.  
  
"Star, don't you dare." She fought against him, but he just dodged and waited patiently. She kicked him hard and it took every ounce of strength to keep from hitting hid knees in pain. He chose to just grunt. "Ouch."  
  
She was getting tired of fighting, because she was getting nowhere. All he did was move out of the way or when she did hit him, he would let out a string of cusses and his grip would tighten. Robin never gave up without a fight.  
  
Memories flood Starfire's mind like a dam that broke lose, letting all her pain and sorrow that she had kept up out. It started minimal, the tears, but soon after her shoulder started to shake, she broke. She collapsed against him, her strength leaving her and the tears pouring.  
  
Robin's eyebrow drew together as he listened to her sob and he felt like the scum of the earth for the millionth time that day. Her turned her so she faced him, and he expected her to push him away, but she buried her head in his chest and cried.  
  
Hesitantly, he wrapped one arm around her waist and stroked her hair with the other. She fisted her hands and beat at his chest, but the force was weak, at least for Starfire. He knew that it would leave many bruises, but all he cared about was Starfire.  
  
"Why? Why did you leave me? I need you so much and you just abandoned me as if I had no importance in your life. I...I never thought you leaving would hurt so much. But it does and I can't take it anymore. It's too hard. I told myself that you would never come back but now... I-I don't know what to think anymore. I just don't know." Strafire's sobs grew louder and the pain was so noticeable, he wished he could take it all away.  
  
_God, how could I have done this to her? She never did anything wrong. But my stupid pride and me got in the way. If I had stayed here and tried to find Slade, this would have never happened. Starfire would be her bubbly self again, and we would all be happy. I wish I had never left.  
_  
Starfire grabbed his black and blue uniform in her hand and held it tight.  
  
He stayed like that for what seemed like hours before her cries turned to mere whimpers. He picked her up and sat down on the bed, putting her in his lap, stroking her hair. "Starfire...if I promise to never leave you again...will you forgive me?"  
  
_Don't do it Starfire. Put him through the hell you went through and see how he likes it. Even if you still love him more than anything, it's not right that you went through all the pain for nothing.  
_  
"I understand if you never forgive me. I wish that I could take it all back...God, Star; I never meant to hurt you this much. I... I turned into Slade and," his voice started to break, "and I wish that..." He couldn't finish.  
  
_But he is in so much pain. Maybe, just maybe, he really didn't mean to hurt me so much. He was so involved in Slade that he wasn't thinking straight when he left._ But, as usual, the voice in the back of her mind decided to show its opinion. _If he left before, he just might do it again. If Slade attacks once more, what makes you thing he won't leave again? Do you really expect him to stay just for you? Ha, if he couldn't stay for you before, he won't now. Starfire, your heart is to big for your own good.  
_  
Starfire sniffed, and Robin's sent filled her sense. _I missed him so much when he left. I felt so empty, but now...I feel like I used to when he was the leader of the team, before any of this happened.  
_  
When Starfire didn't answer, he had to swallow the tears that threatened to fall. Know he knew that he had lost her and there was nothing he could do.  
  
"Robin?" His eyes shot up to meet hers behind his mask. She was smiling...wait. _Smiling? Starfire was actually smiling? Oh no, what if she's only smiling because she plans on beating me to a bloody pulp? Damn. I'm too young to die.  
_  
"Robin, I was thinking...I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you." Robin's heart dropped to his shoes.  
  
"But..." He instantly perked up._ But, but is good_. "If you really want my forgiveness, you'll have to show me how much. Which means that you can't leave me again or obsess over Slade like you used to. If you are going to worry about him, then I get to help and you can't kick me out of your room." The twinkle was back in her green eyes.  
  
For the first time since he left the titans, he grinned. He flipped her so her back was lying on the bed and lay down on top of her, kissing her face, starting with her cheeks, eyes and forehead. "I promise, I will not let you down. You will forgive me, even if it takes forever, I will make sure you know how much I l-care about you." He had almost said love. But, I don't love her...do I? He was so preoccupied in his thoughts, he failed to remember that he was still lying on top of her, but Starfire didn't mind. She was too busy studying his face. _I wonder what he would do if I...what was it called again? Oh, yes, kiss him.  
_  
She fought with herself for a minute or two, her curiosity getting the better of her. She slowly raised her head and pressed her lips against his in an innocent kiss.


	4. Changed feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...I'm starting to get used to saying this.

**By the way, so you know, they are between 17-18. I forgot to mention that. Starfire was 16 when Robin left, and a year later, well, you do the math. :) This chapter has a _hint_, not the real thing, of sex; so if you're offended, ignore it, or whatever. But there is _no _detailed description. That would be way too bizarre. I only did it because it made since and it has to do with the story line...kind of. So, on with the story, and enough of my loud mouth. :)**

Robin froze when Starfire pressed her lips against his. Feeling Robin stiffen, she pulled back fast, her eye apologetic. "I am sorry, Robin. I just wished to..." She could think of what to say that wouldn't make matters worse. "I am so—"She was cut off by Robin's mouth. He placed his hands on either side of her face so he wouldn't crush her and his kiss became more urgent, more demanding. Not sure if she was doing it right, she kissed him back. She moaned when he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

_Does this mean she forgives me? Hell, who cares?_

Beast Boy studied his nail, waiting, ever so patiently, for Robin to come flying through the door, beaten and bloody. But, three hours later, when there was no sign of a fight, Beast Boy's patience started to ware thin, so...he did what he always did when he was bored. He bothered Raven.

Cyborg, who was filling a glass full of water, glanced up and tilted his head calmly as Beast Boy flew past him. "Dude, I told you not to mess with Raven, but do you listen? _No_, of course not. So, this time, I am just gonna sit back and laugh." Cyborg threw back his head and laughed hard. Beast Boy, who happened to be the one bloodied and bruised, grabbed the water in Cyborg's hand and dumped it on the metal teens head. The water went up Cyborg's nose, and he started to cough. Beast Boy walked back to the couch, glaring at Raven.

"That's it. I am not going to even try to make you smile anymore. You're not worth the pain. I wish Terra were here instead of you. Even though she was working for Slade, she's still better than you ever could be." And with that, he walked into his room, glaring at everything. Beast Boy was still sore, knowing that Terra was working for Slade.

Raven watched him go, placing the book in her lap. She hated to admit it, but what he said stung, a lot. Almost to the point of sobbing, but she held it back. He was now the only one who tried to talk to her, and now he wasn't, all because of her.

Cyborg gave a final cough, saying, "Man, that was harsh, especially for B.B. But I do see why he said that. You were a little--" The rest was cut off when the faucet was broke, spewing water in Cyborg's face. And Raven was the cause of Cyborg near drowning.

Raven didn't even glance at Cyborg. Instead, she stood up slowly and walked out, heading for the roof to meditate, everything she pasted breaking into tiny pieces. She watched everything break, and whispered to herself, "Every thing is breaking. Just like my heart. How ironic." Then she shook her head, cursing herself for showing any emotions. _It's not worth it. Beast Boy's words mean nothing to me_. And she hated herself for knowing what she said was a lie.

No matter how hard she tried, Raven couldn't concentrate enough to meditate. Beast Boy's words still haunted her, even though it was _Beast Boy_ who said it. With a deep sigh, she lowered herself to the ground and sat down on the cold cement, the icy wind blowing her hair and cape. She glanced at the gray sky and mused aloud, "It will probably snow." As if on cue, heavy snowflakes fell from the dark sky, sticking to the ground and her cape. Raven held back a shiver. She stayed there, hours later, until the roof was covered with a white blanket of snow and pulled her cape closer to her to keep in the warmth. After this, she promised herself a steaming cup of herbal tea.

_I shouldn't let what Beast Boy said get to me like this. But, strangely, it does. It wouldn't have mattered if Cyborg said it, but when coming form Beast Boy, it hurts, but it is expected, considering I threw him into the kitchen. And all because he had tried to make me smile, like he usually does. I guess I should get used to it, being alone. I have been all my life, so it should be easy. I hope it is. _She stood up slowly, her limbs almost frozen. But she still didn't move, just stared at the snow falling around Jump city like a protective blanket.

The roof door opened, but she didn't turn around, just stood there, rubbing her arms to keep them from going numb.

"Raven, you should come in. It 's freezing out here, and we don't you to get sick, especially when the crime rate is up so much more that it used to be."

Raven gave a low laugh. "I'm glad your so worried, Beast Boy." But she said it sarcastically. She still made no move to leave.

Beast Boy's teeth started to chatter. "Come on, Raven, you know what I mean."

She turned, and the wind blew her hood back. "No, I don't know what you mean, and I really don't want to. Let me guess, Cyborg sent you out here, didn't he? Probably had to drag you up here, otherwise, you would have never come." She turned back, and Beast Boy groaned. "Raven, your going to get really sick. Please come in. How long have you been out here?"

"For awhile now."

"Raven, come on, I just got here and I'm already an ice sickle. And you've been out here for awhile now so you must be frozen."

"I'm a half demon. Cold does not bother me." But she was starting to go numb, so maybe she should go back in. Since the snow had started, she had to clench her teeth together to stop the chattering. And she figured her lips were starting to turn blue. Turning on her heel, she walked passed Beast Boy, but it was slow, considering her limbs were just starting to thaw out from movement.

But, her traitorous body betrayed her, and her teeth started to chatter, right in front of Beast Boy.

And he happened to hear it. Without thinking, Beast Boy grabbed her hand, only to find it freezing. He wanted to pull back, but he already felt guilty enough about what he had said.

Raven glanced at Beast Boy, then at his hand, and back to his face. He waited for her to pull back, or to throw him over the roof, but she just stood there, watching him with her emotionless violet eyes.

"Raven, your freezing. You really need to get back inside and under the covers, okay?" She merely nodded, all of sudden feeling warm, which was not a good sign.

"Maybe I shouldn't have stayed out here for so long, "Raven said. Then, she collapsed.

Starfire yawned, stretching out her body. She winced at the soreness, but other than that, she felt content, and totally relaxed. She snuggled back against Robin, who was sound asleep with his arm thrown around her waist. She sighed. "I guess this means I forgive him. But, I'm still putting him through what he put me through."

"It's only fair, but I deserve much more pain that I put you through." Starfire jumped, not knowing he was awake. "Oh, you are up." He gave a low laugh, kissing her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm up."

What she had done with Robin, she had never done before, but felt no remorse at the loss she sustained. "Robin?" Starfire asked, snuggling closer to his chest to keep in the warmth.

"Yeah?"

"Will...will you leave me again, even after this? Even after I unintentionally told you I loved you during the mating?"

Robin had to laugh at her choice of words. "Starfire, I promise, I will never leave your side again. Well, unless I'm taken against my will." He pushed her onto her back, laying across her and kissing her neck, enchanted when she laughed. "If I am gone, know that I was taken against my will. That is the only time I will ever leave you. I promise."

She grinned. "I will allow no one to take you against your will." He kissed her, slowly, and then rolled back onto his side, taking her with him. "I'm still sleepy, so I'm going back to sleep."

Starfire grinned, but had to ask. "Robin, I read something on the human mating ritual, and it said that this is how the offspring are created and it is called 'being pregnant'. What if I am with child? Would you still stay with me then?"

Robin's eyes, which had been closed, shot open behind his mask. _What if she is?_ Fear mixed with excitement raced through him. He kissed her shoulder again. "Yeah, Star, I would still stay with you."

She smiled, turning to face him, her hands tucked under her chin. He leaned his forehead against hers. "So, what are you going to make me do to prove that I will never leave you again?"

"Well, this is a start, I guess. The rest you will have to wait for and take heed, Robin, for I have a vigorous imagination." He laughed.

Beast Boy carried the unconscious Raven to her room, laying her on the bed, and then realized her clothes were wet. "Damn," Beast Boy muttered to himself. _Maybe I should get Starfire to do this. I can't get Cyborg or Robin...man; it feels weird to say that name again. It's _Raven moaned, cracking open her eyes. "What happened?"

"You were outside freezing to death, probably because of me." His voice was filled with self-loathing.

"Beast Boy, it wasn't your fault. I should have come in sooner—"

"Raven, I am so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it, not at all. It just, well, slipped. With the whole Terra and Star thing, I was just so—"

"Annoyed? We all were, Beast Boy, not just you."

He grinned. "I guess that's why you threw me into the kitchen."

She grimaced. "Yes, I guess that's why." Her teeth started to chatter.

"Uh...Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Your...your clothes are soaking wet and...you need to take them off...I mean, if you can that is...you still look...weak, no, I mean...uh, never mind about that, but you do need to take those clothes off."

She nodded, and tried to sit up, only to fall back again. Beast Boy knew she wouldn't be able to do it, so her blushed. "Would you kill me if I had to do it?"

"Yes, in a heartbeat, but, considering the situation, I will make it quick and painless." Beast Boy cracked a grin.

"Okay, I guess I should start." Raven nodded and blushed.

It took awhile, bearing in mind that Beast Boy's hands were shaking, but he managed to get most of the wet clothes off, leaving her in a bra and underwear, but, like the gentleman he was, he kept his eyes on her face.

He laid her back down, and the groaned. Her sheets were wet from her clothes. "Raven, since your bed is wet, I can take you to my room and sleep on the floor or couch."

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

_Oh how to go about this...I guess I could just...carry her...damn...what to do..._

"You know I can float, walk, or whatever, and get there myself." Raven suggested, but Beast Boy ignored her. He suddenly snapped his fingers, loudly, making her jump.

"I know...I can just...carry you!"

She rolled her eyes. "Wow, only you could think of that." He ignored her sarcasm, searched for a blanket, that was not wet, and, when he came up empty, he searched for where she kept her cloaks.

As if knowing, she said, "They are in the closet, where most of my clothes are."

He blinked, blushed, and glanced at her for permission to raid her closet. She nodded, still cold, and the wet sheets were not helping any, but she kept them pulled up to her chest. "You know, Beast Boy, all I have to do is take a hot bath, and while I'm in there, you can stick the sheets in the dryer. It's rather simple, really. Saves you the trouble of sleeping on the floor."

He tilted his head, watching her, as if she were nuts. Then he said, "Now why didn't I think of that? Hmm. I'll go run the water." He ran out, almost running into the door, and when silence hung around her, Raven sighed, tucking the wet sheets under her arm. The whole time he had been here, she had been nervous, self-conscious, and tongue-tied. And it was because of Beast Boy, of all people. Beast Boy, for crying out loud! She had been nervous around him, and she knew that when he would look at her, she would blush. She had never blushed around him. Blushing, to her, was like laughing. Totally foreign to her, because she had never, well, blushed, unless embarrassed. But when she flushed around Beast Boy, it was not out of embarrassment.

And when he came back to help her to the bathroom, she blushed, again, when he wrapped an arm around her bare waist. God, she hoped no one saw her like this.

Uh...that was kind of weird, the scene between Robin and Star...yeah...I don't usually do that sort of thing...anyways, sorry this took so long. I have been working on...about four different stories. Anyways, until the next chapter!


End file.
